Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Fortsetzung! Harry entkommt Dumbledore und dem Ligusterweg nach seinem Vierten Schuljahr indem er bei Tom bleibt. Todesser Meetings, Training, und Entdeckungen neuer Tiefe in seiner Beziehung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Harry wächst, und verändert sich noch mehr, und nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts für sein Fünftes Jahr, entdeckt er noch
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Breeding Darkness**

**Übersetzung!**

**Originalautor: **Athey

**Originallink: **www . fanfiction s/6367096/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Breeding_Darkness

**Zusammenfassung:**Fortsetzung zu Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness! Harry entkommt Dumbledore und dem Ligusterweg nach seinem Vierten Schuljahr indem er bei Tom bleibt. Todesser Meetings, Training, und Entdeckungen neuer Tiefe in seiner Beziehung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Harry wächst, und verändert sich noch mehr, und nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts für sein Fünftes Jahr, entdeckt er noch weitere Überraschungen, während er sich langsam in seine neue Rolle einfühlt und vorsichtige Manipulationen beginnt um Hogwarts von innen heraus zu übernehmen.

**Warnungen:**_Slash, Dark!Harry, LV/HP, expliziter Inhalt, Dumbledore Bashing, Gewalt, Folter, Kraftausdrücke_

* * *

**Prolog**

_Oben angekommen stoppte Tom und sah Harry mit über einen Schulterblick an. _

„_Ach, und Harry?"_

„_Hmm?"_

„_Willkommen Zuhause."_

_Zuhause..._

Ja... das war sein Zuhause.

Eine überwältigende Wärme erfüllte Harrys Brust. Seine Augen brannten leicht durch die Tränen in seinen Augen. Nicht aus Trauer wollte er weinen, sondern aus reiner Fröhlichkeit. Genau in diesem Moment erkannte er, dass er noch nie zuvor ein richtiges Zuhause hatte. Nicht wirklich. Selbst Hogwarts war kein richtiges Zuhause für ihn. Es war ein Schein gewesen. Ein Trick. Es waren Lügen und Hinterhalt hinter glitzernden Magie-Tricks. Aber nun? Nun wurde ihm ein neues Zuhause angeboten. Ein echtes Zuhause. Ein Zuhause mit Tom. Konnte er wirklich hoffen sich darauf verlassen zu können? Konnte er im nächsten Sommer hier her zurückkehren, und dem Sommer darauf? Aber spielte 'hier her zurückkommen' denn überhaupt eine Rolle? Selbst wenn Tom sich irgendwann dazu entschloss dieses Anwesen zu verlassen und seine Basis woanders hin zu verlegen. Es würde nichts ändern. Er erkannte, es war nicht das Anwesen, was es zu seinem Zuhause machte... es war Tom. Wo immer Tom hinging, er würde folgen, und wo immer sie zusammen waren, war auch sein Zuhause.

Er lächelte sanft, es war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen seine Freudentränen zurückzuhalten, und wandte sich Tom zu.

„Vielen dank."

Tom sah ihn neugierig an, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel hochzogen. Es war nicht sein übliches Grinsen. Es war sanfter. Es war Tiefer.

„Gern geschehen, Harry. Und jetzt komm. Lass uns hoch gehen."

Harry nickte und schlenderte Tom hinterher die Treppen hoch.

* * *

Meilenweit weg, in einem uralten Steinschloss, verborgen unter einer Unaufspürbarzauber in den schottischen Hochlanden, ertönten pfeifende Alarmgeräusche im Büro des Direktors Albus Dumbledore.

Die Schutzzauber rund um den Ligusterweg waren gefallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

1 von 2

Ginny Weasley saß gerade in ihrem Zimmer im Fuchsbau, versteckt vor ihrer Mutter und ihren teuflischen Zwillingsbrüdern, als die Klingel vom Floh erklang. Sie waren erst vor zwei Tagen von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen, aber die Zwillinge waren bereits eindeutig tief in etwas... sehr Unheilvolles verwickelt. Oder zumindest etwas schrecklich Gefährliches für jeden der aus versehen in Reichweite davon gelangte, wenn sie eine ihrer hinterhältigen Erfindungen testeten. Dies wurde sogar noch gefährlicher durch die Tatsache, dass sie im vergangenen April ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag feiern konnten und nun dazu in der Lage waren Zuhause Magie anzuwenden. Deswegen hatte sie entschieden, dass ihr Raum der einzige, auch nur annähernd Sicherste Ort war, solange ihre Tür verschlossen und sie darin blieb.

Aber abgesehen von ihren dämonischen Zwillingsbrüdern, hatten sich auch ihre Eltern seltsam verhalten seitdem sie zuhause ankamen. Sie schienen... besorgt. Ihre Mutter hatte _alles_ geputzt, was sie normalerweise nur tat wenn sie wie besessen versuchte sich abzulenken, vor allem wenn sie angespannt war. Ihr Vater hatte sich an diesem Tag sogar Frei genommen, was richtig merkwürdig war.

Das eigentümliche Verhalten ihrer Eltern, und die Tatsache dass es recht selten war, so früh am Morgen Besuch durch das Floh-System zu erhalten, waren die einzigen Dinge weswegen sie es riskieren wollte die Sicherheit ihres Raumes zu verlassen und in die mögliche Gefahr zu laufen, die von den Zwillingen ausging.

Sie schlich aus dem Raum und die Treppen hinunter, gerade als ihre Eltern... Direktor Dumbledore begrüßten?

Sie versuchte sich so weit wie möglich die Treppen runter zu schleichen um sie zu belauschen, aber ihre Stimmen waren zu gedämpft um irgendetwas verstehen zu können. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. _Was zum Henker hatte Professor Dumbledore hier zu suchen?_

„Und was hast du vor, liebstes Schwesterchen?" Eine Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer aufgebauschten Terrors den Rücken runter jagte.

„Es sieht mir danach aus, als versucht sie unsere Eltern zu belauschen, Gred."

„Ah, ja das tut es wohl. Aber sie geht es völlig falsch an, lieber Forge."

„Seid still!", zischte Ginny, als sie ihre zwei Brüder über ihre Schulter ansah. „Ich versuche hier etwas zu hören!"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir dir dabei eine Hand geben?", meinte 'Gred'.

„Oder besser noch, ein _Ohr_?", fügte 'Forge' grinsend hinzu.

„Wovon redet ihr beiden da?", flüsterte sie harsch.

Fred zog an dieser Stelle etwas fleischiges aus seiner Tasche und gab eines davon George und eines Ginny. Sie hielt es sich verwirrt und mit wohlverdientem Misstrauen vors Gesicht, als sie das Objekt mit beachtlichen Verdacht betrachtete.

„Langziehohren", erklärte Fred ihr schließlich.

„Schieb die Schnur in dein Ohr und richte das andere Ende auf was auch immer es ist das du hören willst und -", fing George an.

„-dann kannst du getrost damit lauschen.", beendete Fred den Satz.

„Nur weitaus effektiver", fügte George hinzu und dann nickten sich die zwei Brüder zustimmend zu.

Ginny sah erneut auf das Objekt und bemerkte, dass der fleischige Teil _wirklich_ aussah wie ein Ohr mit einer Schnur dran. Sie schob die Schnur zögerlich in ihr Ohr und war sofort von dem verbesserten Klang beeindruckt. Sie nickte ihnen mit einem kleinen Grinsen anerkennend zu, was die Zwillinge mit ihren eigenen Grinsen erwiderten.

Das Trio konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Erwachsenen unter ihnen. Die Stimmen wurden leiser und gedämpfter.

„Sie gehen in die Kühe", flüsterte Fred. George nickte.

Die drei Rotschöpfe schlichen sich runter und um die Ecke. Sie versteckten sich bei der verschlossenen Küchentür und schoben ihre Langziehohren unter der Tür durch, ehe sie das andere Ende davon in ihre Ohren schoben.

„Er ist was?", keuchte Molly Weasley entsetzt.

„Ich fürchte er wird vermisst."

„Oh, Grundgütiger! Das ist schrecklich! Und das obwohl Du-weiß-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist! Oh Albus! Denken Sie das sie ihn haben?"

„Ich bin noch unsicher. Ich versuche mein Bestes um ihn zu finden, aber alles das ich bis jetzt versucht habe war ergebnislos oder scheiterte von vorne rein."

„Alles?", fragte Arthur Weasley. „Ich nehme an Sie haben alle Normalen Aufspür- und Verfolgungszauber versucht?"

„Sogar einige der Fortgeschritteneren und trotzdem hatte ich bisher kein Glück. Wo auch immer Harry sich befindet, muss durch außergewöhnlich mächtige Banne geschützt sein, was ich, zugegeben, am Besorgniserregendsten finde. Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich hatte gehofft dass ich vielleicht mit Ronald oder Ginevra sprechen könnte, in der Hoffnung Harry hätte ihnen irgendetwas gesagt."

„Warten Sie... glauben Sie etwa Harry könnte absichtlich _weggelaufen_ sein?", keuchte Molly.

„Ich... vermute es ist möglich. Nur wenige Wochen zuvor kam Miss Granger zu Minerva und mir um ihre Besorgnis über Harrys Sommerbehausung zu äußern. Ich scheint so, als hätte Harry mit ihr und Ihrem Sohn Ronald über sein Verlangen, diesen Sommer wo anders zu bleiben, gesprochen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er hat mir versprochen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass er in die Sicherheit des Hauses seiner Verwandten zurückkehrt. Aber nun erscheint es, als hätte er sich dieses Versprechen nicht zu Herzen genommen. Ich habe mit Harrys Tante und Onkel gestern Abend gesprochen und sie waren wohl der Überzeugung, dass sie ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben haben, diesen Sommer bei einem Freund zu bleiben."

„Er ist also in Sicherheit?", fragte Molly hoffnungsvoll.

„Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Molly. ihr müsst wissen, als ich es nachprüfte, zeigten Harrys Tante und Onkel verblasste Spuren eines _Zwangzaubers_ auf. Möglicherweise wurden sie magisch dazu gezwungen Harry die Erlaubnis zu geben, ihre Fürsorge für diesen Sommer zu verlassen."

„_Hey, was ist hier los_?", fragte Rons Stimme hinter ihnen und Ginny sprang vor Schreck beinahe aus ihrer Haut.

„_Shh_", zischte sie.

George griff in seine Tasche und zog ein viertes Langziehohr heraus, welches er Ron in die Hand drückte, ehe er sich wieder auf die Tür konzentrierte. Ron sah zuerst verwirrt aus, fand aber überraschend schnell heraus was er damit tun musste.

„Sie denken also jemand könnte seine Verwandten ausgetrickst haben? Oder Harry? Harry sagte, er würde seinen Onkel außerhalb des Bahnhofs treffen, und nicht auf der Plattform da der Mann nicht so gerne unter Hexen und Zauberern war... oh, ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen auf uns zu warten! Ich hätte ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen!", jammerte Molly.

„Oh, Mollyröllchen, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben!", begann Arthur in einer tröstenden Stimme. „Du konntest es ja nicht wissen."

„Aber Arthur! _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ ist zurück! Und jetzt wird Harry vermisst! Seine Muggel Familie wurde überlistet! Es ist doch offensichtlich das er entführt worden sein muss!"

„_Oh... Also hat Dumbledore endlich herausgefunden dass Harry abgehauen ist, was?_", flüsterte Ron. „_Das ging schnell_."

Auf der Stelle wandten sich Ginny und die Zwillinge mit fragenden Blicken zu Ron.

Ron verzog das Gesicht, dann plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „_Wartet... was haben sie da über Ihr-wisst-schon-wen gesagt?!_"

„Lasst uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen", meinte Arthur. „Lasst uns die Kinder holen um zu sehen ob sie etwas wissen."

„Ich denke das ist eine wunderbare Idee", sagte Dumbledore und die vier versammelten Weasleykinder hörten das verrücken von Stühlen. „Oh, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Ich denke, dass alle interessierten Parteien gerade in diesem Augenblick draußen vor der Tür stehen. Möchtet ihr euch nicht zu uns setzen?"

Die Stimme war am Ende etwas lauter und plötzlich flog die Tür durch Magie auf, und Ginny, Ron und die Zwillinge stürzten durch die Türöffnung auf den Boden, einen verlegenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

Ein paar Augenblicke später saßen alle Weasleys mit Albus Dumbledore am Tisch, Molly und Arthur auf der einen Seite, die vier Teenager auf der anderen.

„Nun, ich nehme an ihr Vier habt lange genug gelauscht um zu wissen, dass Harry vermisst wird, sehe ich das richtig?", begann Dumbledore mit einem großväterlichen Lächeln.

Die vier Gryffindors nickten.

„Gut. Ich bin neugierig ob Harry mit einem von euch über irgendwelche Pläne sprach, die er möglicherweise im Bezug auf seine sommerlichen Wohnvorkehrungen hatte?"

Daraufhin schüttelten Ginny, Fred und George ihre Köpfe, aber dann drehten sie ihre Köpfe zu Ron, der seinen Blick gezielt auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet hatte.

„Ronald?", fragte Molly in einem ziemlich unheimlichen, warnenden Ton.

Ron murmelte etwas nicht verständliches vor sich hin und zuckte mit gesenkten Kopf die Schultern.

„Ronald Billius Weasley, du wirst diese Frage sofort beantworten", herrschte Molly ihn an.

Ron verzog sein Gesicht und schnaufte frustriert auf. „Sie werden ihn nicht finden. Er sagte die Schutzzauber hinter denen er sein wird sind das Beste vom Besten. Er sagte dass sie sogar noch besser wären als die um das Haus seiner Verwandten. Sagte auch, sie würden nicht mal _Eulen_ durchlassen. Es ist verrückt."

Molly sah sprachlos zu Dumbledore.

„Mr. Weasley, könnten Sie mir bitte alles erzählen, dass Harry über seine Pläne erwähnt hat?", meinte Dumbledore in einem freundlichen und ermutigenden Ton.

„Er weigerte sich mir oder Hermine irgendwelche Details zu nennen. Er meinte, dass Sie nach ihm suchen würden und wenn Sie ihn finden würden, würden Sie ihn dazu zwingen zu den Muggel zurück zu gehen. Er sagte, dass sollten wir nicht nichts darüber wissen, dann könnten wir Ihnen auch nichts sagen. Er meinte es ist sicherer auf diesen Weg."

Molly keuchte. „Aber _warum_? Warum würde er wegrennen wollen?"

„Weil ihn diese Muggel misshandeln, deshalb!", spie Ron wütend, seine Ohren und das Gesicht im selben rot wie seine Haare. „Und obwohl _Sie davon gewusst_ haben, schickten Sie ihn jeden Sommer dort hin zurück, nur damit sie ihn wieder schlagen und verhungern lassen konnten!", brüllte er weiter, anklagend. „Behauptend er wäre dort Sicher und all diesen Mist. Vielleicht war er vor _T-todessern_ sicher, aber nicht vor den Muggeln, oder? Nicht sicher von Prügel oder dem zu Tode verhungern."

Im Raum herrschte absolute Stille.

Wie ein Blitz schlug die Erkenntnis bei Ron ein, dass er gerade _Albus Dumbledore_ angeschrien hatte, und sein Gesicht war plötzlich mit Entsetzen überzogen. Beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf, sein Blick gezielt auf seinen Schoß gerichtet.

„W-was?", flüsterte Molly entsetzt. „Was sagst du da, Ron?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht zu einer düsteren Miene und straffte ein wenig seine Schultern. „Diese Muggel behandeln ihn wie Müll. Sie sind schrecklich zu ihm. Habt ihr auch nur mal daran gedacht euch zu fragen warum er Gitterstäbe vor seinem Fenster haben könnte, in dem Sommer vor seinem zweiten Jahr, als die Zwillinge und ich ihn retten mussten?"

Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich bei dieser Erinnerung und tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Wir mussten einen Muggel Dietrich benutzen um seine Schlafzimmertür aufzumachen", fügte Fred plötzlich hinzu. „Er war eingesperrt."

„Und dann mussten wir noch eine andere Tür aufbrechen um seinen Koffer zu kriegen. Es war in dem Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt, zusammen mit all seinen Sachen.", meinte George.

„Und was war mit dieser kleinen Klappe in seiner Schlafzimmertür?", setzte Fred fort.

„Harry nannte es eine Katzenklappe. Er meinte, dadurch haben ihm seine Verwandten das Essen gegeben. Sie haben ihn den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und ihm abgestandenes Brot durch eine Katzenklappe gegeben und ihn nur einmal am Tag raus gelassen um zum Klo zu gehen, oder ihre Muggel Hausarbeit erledigen zu lassen. Sie behandelten ihn schlechter als einen Hauselfen! Und immer wenn er Fehler gemacht hat, wurde er geschlagen!"

Ginny hatte an dieser Stelle schon ein paar mal entsetzt auf gekeucht, und selbst ein paar Tränen drohten ihre schnell errötenden Augen zu verlassen.

Molly sah aus als wäre sie zwischen Schock und Entsetzen oder völliger Wut hin und her gerissen. Sofort warf sie Dumbledore einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Albus, stimmt das?"

„Oh, überhaupt nicht, meine liebe Molly. Harry hat in seinen Leiden lediglich übertrieben. Seine Verwandten mögen nicht die liebevollsten Menschen sein, aber-"

„Übertrieben? _Übertrieben_? Wie können Sie es wagen ihm das vorzuwerfen?", rief Ginny. „Harry übertreibt solche Dinge nicht einfach so! Haben Sie ihn jemals mit ihnen gesehen? Gesehen wie sie ihn in der Öffentlichkeit behandeln? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie sie ihn hinter geschlossener Tür behandeln! Und er jeden Herbst kommt er so dünn zurück! Für den ersten Monat oder so isst er wie ein Vogel. Ich habe ihn mal danach gefragt weil ich mir sorgen gemacht habe und er sagte mir dass es ihn krank machen würde, wenn er zu viel aß. Ist das nicht ein Zeichen von Unterernährung? Ich kann doch nicht die einzige sein der das aufgefallen ist!"

Dieses Mal veränderte sich Molly's Gesichtsausdruck viel schneller in Wut und ihr tödlicher, anklagender Todesblick schoss direkte durch Albus Dumbledore. Es war fast genug, damit der Mann seine hervorragende Fassade verlor.

„Albus, wir können diese Anschuldigungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen! Sie können sie nicht einfach so abschütteln! Wenn diese Leute Harry schlecht behandeln, dann kann ich es einfach nicht weiterhin zulassen! Harry wird solange nicht zu diesen Leuten zurückgehen, bis ich mit Zuversicht sagen kann, dass es ein legitim sicheres Zuhause für ihn ist!"

Dumbledore hob seine Hände in dem Versuch jeden zu Beruhigen und die angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum aufzulösen. Nachdem die Anwesenden sich scheinbar beruhigt hatten, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Ron.

„Mr. Weasley, sind Sie sicher, dass Harry Ihnen nichts gesagt hat, das uns helfen könnte herauszufinden wo er sich befindet? Ich werde zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Vorgehensweise war ihn zu seinen Muggel Verwandten zu schicken, aber dennoch ist es von großer Wichtigkeit dass wir ihn finden um ihn an einen Ort zu bringen wo er Sicher ist. Dort draußen lauern im Moment große Gefahren. Ich glaube Harrys Leben ist im Moment in sehr großer Gefahr und es ist wirklich wichtig dass wir wissen wo er sich befindet."

Ron verschränkte die Arme und sah den Direktor trotzig an. „Ich weiß nichts. Und wenn Sie ihn nicht finden können, können es die Todesser vermutlich auch nicht."

* * *

Einen Tag zuvor – 3. Juli, 1. Tag der Sommerferien

Tom bog um die Ecke zu seinem Büro, als Harry weiter die Treppen hoch ging.

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal hoch in den Raum und fängst damit an deine Sachen auszupacken. Ich werde gleich nachkommen. Ich muss vorher noch ein paar Dinge fertig wegpacken", meinte Tom.

„Sicher", erwiderte Harry und setzte seinen Weg fort in den dritten Stock. Harry bog um eine Ecke und ging in den Raum in der Halle, gegenüber von Toms Schlafzimmer, in dem er geblieben war nachdem er die richtige Prophezeiung herausgefunden hatte. Er öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum nur um ihn beinahe völlig Leer vorzufinden. Auch sein Koffer war nirgends zu sehen. Harry sah sich für einen Augenblick verwirrt um.

„Hm... Mixey!", rief Harry. Kurz darauf erschien die Elfe neben ihm.

„Ja, Master Harry?"

„Wa... oh, du solltest mich während des Sommers Evan oder Harris nennen, in Ordnung?"

„Oh, ja! Ich werde das tun! Master hat auch gesagt. Mixey tut es Leid, Master Evan. Mixey wird-", quietschte Mixey besorgt und begann damit ihre Hände zu wringen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mixey. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Also, wo hast du meinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig hingebracht, die ich dir vorhin gegeben habe?"

„Ich habe sie natürlich in Masters Raum gebracht", erwiderte Mixey mit einem eifrigen nicken.

Harry ließ seinen Blick noch einmal im Raum herum schweifen um sicher zu gehen dass er ihn nicht irgendwie übersehen hatte, aber es war offensichtlich dass die Sachen nicht da waren.

„Ähm... kannst du mich zu ihnen bringen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Oh, ja, Master Evan. Natürlich", sagte sie und huschte durch die Tür hinter ihm. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich um ihr zu folgen. Er stoppte abrupt als er sah, dass die kleine Elfe in Toms Raum ging.

„Ähm... Mixey? Ich denke du hast da einen Fehler gemacht", begann Harry behutsam als er weiter in den Raum trat und seinen Koffer im freien Teil des Raumes, rechts vom Doppelbett stehen sah.

„Oh nein, Master Evan. Mixey ist sicher sie hat es richtig gemacht. Master's Einweisungen waren sehr genau", sagte sie, entschlossen den Kopf schüttelnd was ihre Fledermausohren hin und her schleuderte.

„Nein, Mixey, ich bin mir ganz-"

„Sei nicht albern, Harry", ertönte Toms Stimme hinter ihm und er wirbelte herum, gerade als der ältere Zauberer durch den Türrahmen kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Huh?", begann Harry eloquent aber Tom unterbracht ihn.

„Es sei denn du hast ein Problem mit diesem Arrangement?, fragte er grinsend und einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

Seine Augen weiteten sich als es ihm dämmerte. Sein Blick viel auf seinen Koffer, dann zurück auf Tom.

„Du willst das ich hier bleibe? Bei dir?"

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Harry. Ist das ein Problem?"

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich direkt zu einem enthusiastischen Lächeln und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Kein Problem." Er duckte seinen Kopf, leicht verlegen darüber wie unsagbar dumm er mit diesem Grinsen mit Sicherheit aussah.

„Gut", erwiderte Tom mit seinem eigenen Grinsen. „Du kannst gehen, Mixey. Ich werde rufen sobald ich etwas benötige", sagte er zu der Elfe die ohne große Umschweife verschwand. Als nächste wandte sich Tom zu Harrys Koffer und dem darauf stehenden Eulenkäfig. „Ich kann deine Eule in die Schutzzauber einbinden sodass sie nicht den Zwang verspürt die Gründe zu verlassen, aber ich möchte nicht dass du sie für deine Briefe benutzt", erklärte Tom, seine Stimme direkt in seine 'Geschäfts-Stimme' verändert.

„Richtig. Wenn ich Briefe los schicken muss, gebe ich sie Mixey und sie wird sie zur Post bringen und sie raus schicken", gab Harry nickend zurück.

„Da ich keine Eulen auf dem Grundstück habe, habe ich auch keinen Grund gesehen eine Art Eulerei aufzustellen, allerdings gibt es Stallungen. Mixey, Kibby und Grader haben die Gründe in der letzten Woche gut aufgeräumt aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie schon bei den Stallungen angekommen sind. Deine Eule kann im Anwesen bleiben solange nichts passenderes für sie da ist, aber ich möchte sie bitte nicht in diesem Raum haben."

„Geht klar", meinte Harry schnell.

Tom nickte und sah dann zur Eule. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht auf eine Seite und Harry die Mundwinkel sehen, wie sie sich das kleinste Bisschen nach oben gezogen haben.

„Sie ist ein wirklich wunderschönes Ding, nicht wahr? Wie war ihr Name... Hedwig, glaube ich?"

Harry grinste, glücklich darüber das Tom sich daran erinnert hatte. „Das stimmt."

„Offensichtlich werden wir auch Nagini darüber in Kenntnis setzen müssen, dass sie nicht gefressen werden darf."

Harry schnaubte. „Ähm... das wäre sicherlich eine gute idee."

„Und nun zum Raum", meinte Tom und drehte sich zur Ostwand des Raumes, die Harry, vom letzten Mal als er in diesem Raum war, anders in Erinnerung hatte. Ein großer Kleiderschrank aus einem sehr dunklen Holz, daneben eine Kommode im selben Stil und gleicher Farbe, stand an der Wand. Daneben war ein breiter Holztisch mit einem lederbezogenen Holzsessel davor und angegrenzt davon, bis hin zur Ecke stand ein zwei Meter hohes Bücherregal.

„Das ist für dich. Selbstverständlich kannst du es frei nach Wahl verändern oder etwas hinzufügen. Auch der Kleiderschrank ist größer als er erscheint", meinte Tom als er hinüberging und die große Doppeltür öffnete. Dahinter konnte Harry erkennen, dass es eher ein begehbarer Schrank war, anstatt eines normalen Kleiderschranks. „Er muss offensichtlich noch aufgefüllt werden. Während du hier bist, solltest du Zaubererroben tragen. Muggel Kleidung ist hier etwas fehl am Platz."

Harry nickte wie betäubt, während er versuchte alles zu erfassen.

„Wie du sehen kannst hat Mixey ein paar Teile für dich gebracht damit du über die Runden kommst bevor wir selbst etwas einkaufen können."

„Einkaufen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich dachte irgendwann nächste Woche. Wir werden sehen wie mein Terminplan aussieht. Dank der Berichte meiner Anhänger letzte Woche, habe ich nächste Woche einen ziemlich vollen Terminplan."

„Du und ich gehen einkaufen?", fragte Harry nochmal. Die reine Gedanke daran war etwas schwer zu erfassen für ihn.

Tom schnaubte. „Ja, Harry. Wir werden raus gehen. Hattest du erwartet dich für den ganzen Sommer hier zu verkriechen? Ich habe es mit Sicherheit nicht vor. Ich würde verrückt werden wenn ich die ganze Zeit hier eingepfercht wäre, jeden Tag, einen Monat durch. Ich bin kein Dunkler Lord geworden um als Gefangener innerhalb meines eigenen Hauses zu enden."

„Wie oft gehst du raus?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Zugegeben nicht oft. Oder zumindest nicht so oft wie ich es gerne würde, aber bis jetzt bestand für mich noch nicht die Notwendigkeit oft rauszugehen. Aber meistens spät in der Nacht und natürlich unter Illusionen."

„Offensichtlich."

„Ich dachte mir, du und ich können in den nächsten Tagen alles besorgen gehen, was du vielleicht brauchen könntest."

„Wird das nicht zu einem Problem? Ich meine, Dumbledore wird doch nach mir suchen, und zweifellos wird er Verfolgungszauber benutzen. Ich weiß dass er mich nicht finden kann wenn ich im Anwesen bin, hinter den Schutzzaubern, aber was ist wenn ich sie verlasse?"

„Dafür habe ich bereits etwas vorbereitet, also musst du dir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Jedenfalls habe ich, unglücklicherweise, ein paar Angelegenheiten um die ich mich vor dem Abendessen kümmern muss. Schaffst du es alleine auszupacken?"

„Oh, natürlich."

„Gut. Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich selbst zum Abendessen abholen. Sollte ich eher fertig werden."

„In Ordnung.", antwortete Harry leise, immer noch breit Lächelnd.

Tom kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu, senkte seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Auf der Stelle waren Harrys Arme um Toms Hals, eng umschlungen und vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Magie wirbelte elektrisierend und verlockend um sie herum. Der glorreiche Sog, zusammen mit den wunderbaren tanzenden Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch dienten dazu dass er sich nur noch berauschter fühlte.

Die zwei lösten sich schließlich voneinander, entfernten sich allerdings nicht weit. Toms warmer Atem streifte über Harrys Wange und Lippen und er konnte den köstlichen, einzigartigen Geruch des älteren Zauberers einatmen. Er würde den älteren am Liebsten auf der Stelle verschlingen... oder sich verschlingen lassen. Am allerwenigsten wollte er den anderen gehen lassen. Toms unglaublich Fürsorglichen Gesten rührten ihn sehr. Er war immer verblüfft wenn Tom ihm seine sanftere Seite zeigte, und Harry erkannte, wie bemerkenswert es wirklich war, dass Tom sich wohl genug fühlte sich ihm so zu öffnen.

„Vielen dank für alles, Tom. Du... du weißt gar nicht wie viel es mir bedeutet", flüsterte Harry schließlich, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Oh, ich denke ich weiß es", erwiderte Tom grinsend. Er presste seine Lippen erneut auf Harrys, ehe er sich wieder zurück zog. „Mach eine Liste der Sachen die fehlen oder die du brauchst, während du auspackst, damit wir nichts vergessen wenn wir raus gehen."

„In Ordnung, Tom", sagte Harry, sein Lächeln immer noch viel zu breit. Seine Wangen fingen vom vielen Lächeln schon an weh zu tun.

Tom verließ den Raum und Harry drehte sich, um seine Seite des Raumes für einen Augenblick zu betrachten, eher er zu seinem Koffer ging und ihn öffnete, um seine Sachen schließlich zu verstauen.


End file.
